fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropicstar Qurupeco
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = |titles = Screeching Beak, Shrieking Feather |names = Mockingjay, Mockohmy |species = Bird Wyvern |habitats = Swamp, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Dunes, Gorge, Highlands, Ancient Outback, Olympic Mountain Peak, Sand's Heart |size = Large |relations = Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco |move = Shriek Wave |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}}The Tropicstar Qurupeco is a Deviant of Qurupeco. Physiology The Tropicstar Qurupeco looks slightly different from usual Qurupecos. Its base colour is a vibrant green, tinted in scarlet red on its extremities. Its beak is a bright orange, and when it extends, it gets dark red, as the Bird Wyvern pumps blood into the beak. Its throat sack is bright blue, and it has various long feathers on its tail base. It can make these feathers stand up, similar to a peafowl. Behavior The Tropicstar Qurupeco is as aggressive as its red relative, Crimson Qurupeco. Whenever this Bird Wyvern is angered, the feathers on its back stand up and it starts huffing a purple cloud. Hunters should avoid these Wyverns if they don't have the right gear. Abilities The Tropicstar Qurupeco uses both the thunder and the fire element. It can breathe a stream of fire and has flints on its wings, similar to Crimson Qurupeco's. In addition to this, it can also breathe poisonous clouds. Over time, it has lost the ability to mimic other monsters, but now uses the power of its sonic waves in addition to its elemental abilities. It can easily crush a boulder only by shrieking very loudly. This can also happen to a hunter's weapon - it looses sharpness because it shatters. This is the same ability that the rare Killerspear Monoblos has. In-Game-Description |Monster Icon = |description = I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with someb-'' ... uhm... I mean - the Tropicstar just makes me want to shake it! Such vibrant colors, such a beautiful voice. No, in all seriousness, don't take this monster lightly! One moment you see it strutting around and showing off, the next you are fried, burned or poisoned. This flamboyant fiend requires special permission to be hunted.}} Rage and Tired States * '''Enraged' ** Starts huffing a purple cloud similar to Gypceros ** Back feathers stand up high. * Tired ** Drools heavily; Feathers fall flat and beak decolors. Interaction with the Frenzy, Hyper State, Nalmados Poison As a Deviant, this Bird Wyvern is immune to all kinds of states and viruses. Mount It has the usual Wyvern Mount, its roar however can send hunters flying - even the hunter that is on its back! Attacks It has all of Qurupeco's and Crimson Qurupeco's attacks and even borrows some from other Bird Wyverns like Gypceros, the Yian, Hypnocatrice and even Rathian. * Gas Cloud: The Qurupeco rears up - as Gypceros does when performing its flash - and breathes a cloud of poisonous gas. The gas stays in the air for a longer time, but the Qurupeco can also coat itslef in it. * Shrieking Charge: Breathes in and starts charging, while shrieking. This shriek does not harm hunters, however, it is loud and as the hunter stands still, he/her can not avoid getting hit by the charge. * Sonic Boom: Breathes in, and roars extremely loud. The shockwave covers the entire area, and sends hunters flying in the same way as if hit by Rajang's fist attack. When enraged, it will emit a posion cloud at the same time. * Fiery Thunderstorm: Starts breathing a large flame while swinging its head side-to-side. The floor''' ' burns and the Qurupeco starts clicking its flintstones together, and flaps its wings into the flame on the floor. If the thunder hits the floor, the Peco will spit highly combustible fluid and the whole mixture explodes. * '''Poisonous Flame:' Spits a fireball, infused with poison. If the fireball hits the floor, it explodes and leaves a poisonous cloud behind. * Strange Flash: The Qurupeco starts charging up its flintstones to generate a flash. This flash, however, deals heavy damage and causes thunderblight to those that are to near to it. Those that are further away, only get stunned. * Bewitching Dance: Starts dancing, similar to Silver Hypnocatrice, which causes quakes. But it does not finish this off by falling down, it will jump up and breathe a poison cloud instead. * Thunder and Fire: The Qurupeco will spit three advanced fireballs in the fashion of Golden Rathian. It does a backflip after the third one, slapping hunters with its tail and starts to klick its wings together right after landing. It then starts doing Crimson Qurupeco's usual flintstone attack. * Shriek Wave: The Qurupeco inhales a large amount of air - notably very alike to certain Tigrex Species - and starts to dance around while doing so. It will then click its flintstones together, as suddenly Thunder sorrounds it. It then roars, a roar that can make hunters fall down (it is said that the roar can even affect hunters that are not in the area). While still roaring, it starts to do its''' Shrieking Charge,''' with one notable difference: Its roar gets louder over time, with the Qurupeco also breathing clouds of electrified gas, that send the electricity that already sorrounds it farther away. The hunter is thrown away by the roar and, if standing up too soon, sent flying by either the following roar or the thunder waves. The size of the Fireballs increases in higher levels, as well as the strength of the poison and the roars. Music Theme Carves |-|Lvl 1 - 5= Quests High Rank G-Rank HR100 "Super Quest" Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster